Marisa Kirisame
Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙 Kirisame Marisa) is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic . Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower". She has a mania for collecting things and may have a hoarding disorder. She's considered to be the deuteragonist of the Touhou Project series along with the main protagonist, Reimu Hakurei. Despite her strength in terms of destructiveness, she works harder than Reimu who relies solely on her talent. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C Name: Marisa Kirisame Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Probably in her Mid-teens (Should be comparable to Reimu) Classification: Human Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level (Defeated Kurumi, who is comparable to oni who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule), to Macrocosmic level+ (Defeated Shinki, who created an infinite sized space-time without the Spell Card Rules limiting them) Dimensionality: 3-D to 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled interstellar distances in Makai and Dream World) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 4.7289x10^101 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be the same as combat speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic to Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level (Tanked attacks from Kurumi) to Macrocosmic level+ (Tanked attacks from Shinki) Stamina: Very High Range: A few meters (via Danmaku) to a few thousands kilometers (via Master Spark) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Barrier Creation (In Touhou Hisoutensoku, she can protect herself with a barrier against direct attacks), Magic, Light Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Via this), Laser Manipulation (Her signature move, Master Spark is a big beam of laser that can reduce mountain to ashes), Limited Power Mimicry (Can steal others' technique of danmaku and apply it to her own arsenal), 4th Wall Awareness (Shown here), Explosion Manipulation (Some of her arsenals induce explosion), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by it ), Poison Manipulation (Lived in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores) |-|With Ultramarine Elixir= Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb which gives Precognition (Shown here), Time Travel, Immortality (Type 5. Via this), Past Manipulation (Via this), Purification |-|With Occult Ball= Can use the abilities of Occult Ball which includes Rumor Manifestation (Via this), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Occult ball can destroy the Great Hakurei Barrier which is composed of multiple conceptual borders), Morality Manipulation (In Touhou: GFW, Marisa can drastically lower Cirno's motivation with her torch), Invincibility and Statistics Amplification (Via this), Forcefield Creation (She passively generates forcefield around her when she's fatigued) Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, hat and Mini-Hakkero Intelligence: She expertises in mushroom, from knowing the functions and uses of mushroom in daily lives and also in developing magics to when specific mushrooms appear and the period of appearance. She also seems to have some bit of astronomical knowledge seeing as her house has a built in telescope. Weaknesses: Marisa is very vulnerable against coldness, her sense can be reduced to one third if she's exposed to extreme coldness. Note: Mt Yatsugatake is the Youkai Mountain which originally is taller than Mt Fuji (But was shortened due to some actings of a god). Gensokyo's Mt. Yatsugatake remains the same height as the original one however . This proves the calc is a bare minimum since it uses the shortened height of Mt Yatsugatake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Barrier Creation Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Laser Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Purification Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superhumans